Richie Havens
November 19, 1966 State University Of New York, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30) November 21-28, 1966 Cafe au Go Go, New York City, NY March 10, 1967 Swarthmore College, Swarthmore, PA (Swarthmore Folk Festival, with The Greenbriar Boys) May 2-4, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (Abolafia Cosmic Love-in, with Eric Anderson, Blues Project, Free Spirits & Elaine White. Poets: Allen Ginsberg, Timothy Leary, Paul Krassner and others) May 19, 1967 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (supporting Blues Project, with Jeremy & The Satyrs) June 6-11, 1967 Unicorn, Boston, MA June 13-18, 1967 Unicorn, Boston, MA June 20-July 2, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON July 8, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (supporting Blues Project & The Who) August 31-September 3, 1967 Blues Bag, Provincetown, MA (with Son House & Leonda) October 15, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (with Charlie Mingus, The Fugs, Tim Rose, Moondog & Strings, Joe Frazier, Paul Knopf, Bill Frederick, Elaine White & (MC) Bob Fass) November 2-3, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company. Pink Floyd had to cancel due to visa problems. Because of this the 3rd which was originally scheduled for the Winterland, was moved to here) November 3-4, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company & Pink Floyd. The 3rd was cancelled and moved to the Fillmore Auditorium. Pink Floyd's Visa's were sorted out in time to play the 4th) November 21-26, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY ("The Blues Bag", with Butterfield Blues Band, James Cotton Blues Band, Blood, Sweat & Tears (cancelled), Dave Van Ronk (cancelled), Odetta (cancelled), Larry Hankin (MC), and others) December 9, 1967 Fordham University Gym, Bronx, NY (supported by Lovin' Spoonful) December 15-16, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Bagatelle) December 19-24, 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY May 29-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers & Albert King who replaced Buffalo Springfield) May 31-June 1, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers & Albert King who replaced Buffalo Springfield) June 19, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Black Man's Free Store Benefit, with Grateful Dead) June 25-29, 1968 The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA July 22, 1968 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (supported by Sly & The Family Stone) August 27-29, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH December 31, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Vanilla Fudge, Youngbloods, Cold Blood) March 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting John Mayall) June 6, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG November 1, 1969 University Events Building, Ann Arbor, MI ('Homecoming '69', with Laura Nyro & Sweetwater) January 10-11, 1970 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Underground Music Festival, with Martin Circus, Keef Hartley, Yes, East Of Eden & Terry Reid) April 11, 1970 Berkeley Community Center, Berkeley, CA (supported by Turley Richards) July 18, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends, Ravi Shankar, Ten Years After & Tony Williams Lifetime) July 19, 1970 Parade Stadium, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Sly & The Family Stone & Johnny Winter, with Amboy Dukes & Blumsberry People) October 2, 1970 University of Cincinnati Armory Fieldhouse, Cincinnati, OH March 26-27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Mark-Almond, Paul Siebel & Michael Grando) September 11, 1971 Memorial Stadium, Bloomington, IN ("Stonehenge II", with Poco, Chase, Pure Funk & Atlantis) October 6, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 6, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) July 30, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973) February 4, 1974 Cafe Wha, New York City, NY (with Yoko Ono, Lady Flake & Sam Andrew III) June 13, 1974 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (Super Blues Jam, with Muddy Waters, Taj Mahal, John Hammond, Albert Collins, Jimmy Witherspoon & Mighty Joe Young) October 18, 1977 Pabst Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Proctor & Bergman) April 29, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Austin, TX June 30, 1978 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY December 2, 1978 Academy Of Music, Brooklyn, NY May 13, 1982 Hummingbird, Indianapolis, IN